To Never Forget You
by Bastet Goddess
Summary: Ten years have passed and Jareth never gave up on Sarah. Even after she defeated him, he still loved her. He's been waiting patiently for her to summmon him one these days. But has yet to do so. And now her parents are up to something. Can he save her? Oneshot. My first Labyrinth fic so be kind please!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Labyrinth Characters.

**To Never Forget You**

_Jareth_

I was slouched on my throne as my goblins continued to make fools of themselves in the room. I sighed as I rolled the crystal ball along my wrist back and forth. Such little things were always the way that kept me amused. But ever since _she_ defeated me, nothing has seemed to amuse me in the slightest.

_Ten years._ I thought. _Ten long years since you defeated me, Sarah._ I gazed at the clock. Five hours until it would strike thirteen. Or in the Aboveground, midnight. The exact timing where _she_ solved the Labyrinth. The fact that she had managed to do so still haunts me to this very day. I was so close. So _close_ to having her stay with me as my queen.

She had no idea that I had no interest in her little brother. Of course I found the lad good company, but that was not what I really wanted. If she didn't complete her quest within thirteen hours, I wouldn't have turned Toby into a goblin, I would have made her my queen. The truth was that I brought him to my castle so I could show Sarah the beauties of the Labyrinth.

She was so oblivious to my feelings when she came here. I could have sworn that she was aware of them when I had her in the illusion of the ballroom. I could tell she was well mesmerized by me, as I was her. She was so beautiful in that ball gown. She looked like the perfect bride. The perfect bride for _me._

Every once in awhile, she would call upon her goblin friends from here to talk to them. But she wouldn't summon me. Why? Was it fear? Did she hate me? All these questions roamed my mind for the last decade. I would often go to the Aboveground in my owl form and watch over her. Hoping she would notice me. She wishes to see me too. I would often visit her in her dreams as she slept. But even then, she was afraid to call my name.

I must admit that it was inappropriate to have wanted a child of sixteen years be my queen. For some reason that didn't stop my soul from wanting to reach out toward her. But she was an adult now. Twenty six, to be exact. Oddly enough, it appears as if she has only aged five years. She still looked quite youthful.

I stopped my ministrations with my crystal and held it in my fingers. I had to see her. Every once in a while I would peak in and see how she and Toby were doing. Toby was attending the _fifth grade_ they called for ten-year-olds for both boys and girls. Sarah had graduated from _college_ and worked in what appeared to be a café. She was currently writing a book for an editor. That was what she had been hoping to accomplish. To become a novelist for fantasy and adventure. Considering what she went through while here, it shouldn't be too difficult to get her ideas.

I summoned my powers through the crystal ball, asking for her. The next moment I finally see her. She was carrying a large bag over her shoulder as she walked down the street. It seemed as though she were walking up the stairs to her apartment. She'd been living there since she turned eighteen. Apparently she had strayed away from her parent's Christianity and more into Paganism. They didn't approve a bit, but she left anyway.

I watched in interest as she fiddled in her bag for her keys. She let a little huff of triumph escape her lips as she pulled her keys out of her bag and pressed it into the lock. As soon as she unlocked the door she walked in a dropped her bag on the floor. She stretched her arms over her head as she walked into the living room. But what she found in there surprised us both.

_Sarah_

I paused as I stared at the five people who were seated in the room. "Dad? Susan? Father Harold?" I asked.

Dad spoke first. "Sarah," he greeted, "please have a seat."

I raised a brow. "I think I'll stand."

He sighed but didn't argue. "Okay."

I crossed my arms. "What are you doing here? And _how_ did you get in here?"

"Don't be rude, Sarah!" Susan chided me.

"Excuse me, but this is _my_ apartment!" I remarked. "And I think I deserve to know how you got a key, and why you brought Father Harold _and_ two other men I have never met."

"These are my subordinates." Father Harold said. "They also wish to be priests someday."

"Yay for them." I said. "Why are you guys here again?"

Dad cleared his throat. "We asked the landlord to give us a key because we are concerned for you, Sarah." He shuffled in his seat. "We heard that you were at the gay parade last week."

"And?" I probed.

"You know those people are damned to go to Hell!" Susan snapped. "Look at you! You're even wearing a rainbow bracelet to support them!"

"Homosexuality is against God's will, Sarah." Father Harold spoke up. "It's a sin."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought God was supposed to love all of his children."

Father Harold sighed. "Even God has his limits, my child."

"Don't call me that, I am not your child." I barked.

"Sarah!" Dad scolded. "Don't talk to him like that. They're only here to help you!"

"With what?" I demanded.

Father Harold spoke again. "What made you turn away from God and worship the Devil?"

I gaped at him. "I _don't_ worship the Devil! I don't even believe in the Devil. Just because I don't believe in God doesn't mean that I worship the Devil. I'm a pagan. This is not the seventeenth century anymore."

"Devil worshiper." One of _subordinates_ muttered.

"Shut up!" I said. "I can believe in whatever I want. And I believe in multiple deities, not just one god. And if it wasn't for paganism, none of the religions would even exist."

Dad looked grim. "You do realize you're going to Hell. Unless you let Father Harold save you."

I waked to my door and opened it. I pointed to the open door and said, "Thanks for coming. You guys have a good day now."

Dad and Susan looked at Father Harold and the two subordinates. He stood up, bringing Susan with him. "Do it, Father Harold."

I backed away slowly. "Do what?"

Father Harold nodded at my Dad's request. "Of course." He then gestured to the two subordinates. "Take her."

"What!" I gasped as they grabbed my arms and slammed the door behind me. "Let me go!"

_Jareth_

I sat up abruptly as soon as I saw the two lackeys take hold of Sarah's arms. I glared up at my goblins as they continued to make a ruckus throughout the room.

"Quiet!" I shouted to them. The entire room went into a halt. "Leave me be. Now!"

They all scurried out the door, out the windows, down the holes, and into their little crawl spaces. Once they were all gone I quickly reverted my attention back to Sarah. The two men were now pulling her to her bedroom. Her parents and the priest followed closely behind them.

"Get the rope." He commanded them. "And tie her feet and arms to the bed posts."

That was it. Without a second thought, I transformed into the owl form I use when I visit the Aboveground. I transported myself to a tree that was just outside of Sarah's bedroom window. I settled on a branch to see what else was going on inside.

"Dad!" Sara screamed as they tied her down. "Why are you doing this?"

The man the called Father Harold walked up to her and pressed his thumb to her forehead. "We are going force that demon out of you, Sarah."

"What demon!" She demanded struggling against her binds.

Her father stroked her hair. "We need to save your soul, Sarah. The last thing we want is for you to go to Hell." She flinched away from his touch.

The priest held his arm up and chanted. "In the name of the Father, of the Son and Holy Spirit." He then stared up at the ceiling. "We ask you in Jesus name to save this young girl from damnation."

"Oh please." She groaned.

The priest sighed in irritation. "Boys, gag her mouth."

They obeyed and tied a cloth around her mouth to keep her from speaking. I almost lost it right there.

The priest picked pulled out the Bible from his sleeve and began reading numerous lines from it. Whenever Sarah tried to struggle, one of subordinates would slap her. And it had happened seven times already. She sobbed as they continued to hurt her when she struggled. Constant rivers of tears leaked from her eyes as she was beaten.

I flapped my wings helplessly as I watched them hurt my Sarah. That's correct, _my_ Sarah. She was mine the moment I laid eyes on her. And they were _hurting_ her.

_Summon me, Sarah!_ I chanted in my head. _Summon me and I can stop them from hurting you! Or at least turn your head and acknowledge me!_ Since she defeated me in the Labyrinth, I could not interfere in her life unless she summoned me or acknowledged my presence. The only time she has ever summoned me since then was in her dreams.

Twenty minutes and twelve more hits later, the priest told his subordinates to finally release the bonds that held her wrists and ankles. "Have you seen the light, Devil Worshipper?"

She didn't answer. She just lied there as they untied her. Once they were finished, they left the room. Shortly followed by her stepmother. Her father and the priest lingered by the door.

The priest rested his hand on her father's shoulder. "Lock her in this room for a day. Then we'll know if the demon is truly gone." They then closed the door and a lock clicking into place could be heard from outside of it.

I looked back at the now motionless figure that lay on the bed. Sarah stared blankly up at the ceiling for a few moments. Finally she let out a sniffle and turned to her side towards the wall, away from me. Her shoulders began to shake with the sobs that racked her body. She curled up into a ball and wrapped her arms around her legs as she continued to sob.

A lone tear escaped my eye and fell to the ground. _Say my name, Sarah._ I begged. _Just say my name and I can comfort you. Please. I don't want you to hurt by yourself._

_Sarah_

_I can't believe that they did that to me!_ I thought angrily as I held myself together. _So what if I don't believe in God? A lot of people don't. And a lot of people _do._ I respect people who believe in him. If they want to believe in him they can. But what about me? Why can't I believe in what I want?_

I continued to cry as I felt the betrayal well up inside me. "I had so much freedom in the Underground." I started down at my hands. "I was aloud to be who I wanted. But I threw it all away. And for what? A family that can't respect me for who I am." _So what if I support gay marriage? I've met other religious people who support it too! Why can't I?_

I looked up at the poster that was on the wall I was facing. My frown deepened. It was the last obstacle I faced when I was at the Labyrinth. More tears left my eyes. The last place I saw _him._ I brought it with me after I left my old house.

Another sob escaped me. I missed him so much. But after I defeated him, I couldn't help but think he might hate me for it. That's why I never bothered to call for him. But I couldn't help the next words that escaped my lips before I could stop myself. "I wish to see you again, Goblin King."

_Jareth_

My heart soared at her declaration.

"I wish to see you again, Goblin King." She whispered.

I closed my eyes as I opened the window in front of me and flew into her room. She shivered against the sudden chill of the wind coming from her window.

I let loose of my magic hold on my current state and transformed back into my true form. I wore the same attire as I had when we first met. My long cape blew behind me with the wind current. With caution I walked towards her bed, careful not to scare her.

Sobs continued to shake her body. I gently placed my gloved hand on her shoulder and she froze. With deliberate slowness, she turned onto her back, and her eyed me mine. I wanted to cry when I saw that the corners of her mouth were raw burns from the cloth that gagged her. Damn fools made sure it was tight. "_Jareth._" She gasped.

I smiled at her. "Hello, Sarah." I brushed a finger against her cheek. "It's been a long time."

She sobbed again and slowly reached a hand up to me. "Are you real?"

I took her hand in mine and kissed it. "I am." I then yanked her up and pulled her into my arms.

"I thought you hated me." She whimpered against my chest.

I shook my head and laid it on top of hers and rocked her slowly. "I could never hate you, Sarah."

I stroked her hair as she continued to cry. "I've wanted to call you so many times." She said. "But I was afraid you would reject me after what happened."

I kissed her hair. "I waited for your call, Sarah." I held back my own sob. "I'm sorry that I came to you under these circumstances."

She shook her head. "I'm just glad you're here now."

I held her tighter. "How dare your own kin hurt you like this!" I hissed.

"They meant no harm." She said.

I snorted. "I disagree, Sarah."

She sighed. "They were trying to _save_ me. They weren't very proud when I told them that I stopped believing in God." She shuddered. "I never thought that they would go this far though."

I pulled away to kiss her forehead. "My offer still stands." I whispered.

"What?" She gasped.

"I can take you away from all of this. Come with me." I begged. "Please, Sarah. Come and live with me in the Underground. Where no one can harm you. Rule with me as my Queen."

She blinked. "But, Jareth, I'm a mortal. I'll grow old and die while you live forever−"

I pressed a finger on her lips. "Not if you're my wife." As her eyes widened I continued. "You'll be as immortal as I and never grow old."

"I will?" She asked when I pulled my finger away.

I nodded, "Yes." I leaned my face in closer to hers. "I love you, Sarah. I always have. Come with me." I murmured. "Please." And I pressed my lips to hers.

I swallowed her gasp into my mouth as I pulled her closer to me. She then relaxed against my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck. I slipped my arms around her back and molded her against my chest.

The taste of her was exquisite. I smiled against her lips as she held onto me tighter. This was her first kiss. And it was mine. Sadly I can not say the same for myself. I _am_ thirteen hundred years old after all. But none of that matters now. I will not stop with her first kiss.

Regrettably, I pulled way from her lips so we could breathe. We took in long breaths as I touched our foreheads together. I kissed her temple and rested her head under my chin. "I still await your answer." I said.

She shuddered once before lifting her head to meet my gaze. "Yes."

I smiled and pulled her back into my embrace and lifted her in my arms. She 'eeped' as I walked towards the window. "Let's be off then, my dearest." I felt the magic surround us and take us back to the Underground.

_Sarah_

One second we were in my apartment and the next we were in a huge bed chamber. The ceiling reached high above us. There was a window crimson curtains that swayed wildly with the wind. To our left was a large balcony that had scenery of the entire Goblin City. And in front of was a very _large_ bed.

I blushed as he walking started towards the bed with me still in his arms. He laid me down gently in the center on top of the pillows. "Jareth−"

"Shh." He hushed and brushed lips across mine again. I melted into his touch as his hand cradled my face while the other wrapped under my body and pulled me to him. His body leaned into mine as he pressed me against the bed. The hand that cradled my face slowly trailed down my neck and up my arm as I wrapped them both around his neck, along my side, and up my thigh. He stopped and cupped under my knee, hitching it over his back. Then that hand glided under me and wrapped under my shoulder.

I moaned a protest when he pulled away. He stared at me with so much love and affection. His mismatched eyes seemed as though they were staring deep into my soul. I was so mesmerized that I didn't even notice his hand reach the neckline of my blouse. I gasped as he undid the first three buttons and leaned in to kiss my collarbone.

He pulled up to look at me and smirk. "I assure you that your first kiss isn't the only thing I intend to have from you."

My blush deepened as I realized his intent. "Jareth I…I don't know what to do."

He kissed my nose. "I do. And I will show you." He caressed my cheek again. "Our first time together shall be special. I know that _I_ will cherish it always."

I smiled. "I will too."

He smiled and began to undo the rest of my buttons. "I love you, Sarah. I've been waiting patiently to have you with me. I can no longer wait."

I relaxed against the pillows as he did the last of the buttons. "I love you too. Please…make love to me."

He chuckled as he pulled my shirt off. Leaving my in my braw my jeans. "I intend to."

_Jareth_

_She's truly mine now._ I thought as I held her in my arms. Her soft flesh was warm against my own. The hours of our lovemaking still lingered in my mind and I couldn't hold back the smile that spread across my face. The feel of her flesh against mine as we made love was indescribable. I have been around for more than a millennia. And never once have I felt such love and pleasure all at once. I had only dreamed of this moment since I first met Sarah. And now, she was finally here with me. Where she _belonged._

She sighed in her sleep as I combed my fingers through her long dark hair. She had her face buried in my chest as I held her close to me. I had her wrapped securely in my embrace. She was going _no_where. No one can take her from me now. Not even her sad excuse of a family. They will never harm her again.

I broke away from my fantasies as she began to stir. She groaned as her eyes slid open. Once they focused on me, she smiled. "Hey."

I smiled. "Hey yourself." She shifted some more. "How are you feeling?"

She scrunched her nose. "A little sore."

I frowned and began to sit up. "Did I hurt you? Was I too rough?"

She shook her head lied back down on the pillow. I propped myself up on my elbow when she replied. "It's okay, Jareth. It's normal for a girl. Skin does break on my part after all."

I sighed and caressed her shoulder. "I can't stand the thought of hurting you." I murmured.

She smiled and fingered my cheek. "I know. But don't worry about it, okay? I'm not."

I rolled my eyes as I flopped back onto the pillows but nodded at her request. "Alright."

She snuggled closer to me and I pulled her on top of my chest. I traced the patterns on her back. While doing so, she trailed her fingers along my chest. As she was doing this she asked, "How many children do you think we'll have?"

I paused my ministrations. "What?"

She smiled. "How many do you think?"

I let out a deep sigh and continued stroking her back as I pondered the thought. "I'm not sure." I admitted. "I'm guessing quite a few. We _are_ immortal after all. We can have as many as we want."

"Hmm," She though. "I think I like the sound of that."

I chuckled. "You do, do you?"

She leaned up and smiled at me. "Yes, I do."

I traced my hand up to tangle it in her hair. "Well I do too." And pulled her lips to mine in a gentle kiss.

When we pulled away she placed her head back on my chest and I wrapped one around her and the other behind my head. We both slowly fell asleep. The dreams relishing our minds as we can only look forward to tomorrow.

_Sarah is finally my queen. And I will cherish her always._


End file.
